


On the Edge of Love

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: He realizes his Sakura has finally grown up into a capable, charming young woman in an unpleasant way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 12





	On the Edge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not an English speaker.  
> Sorry if there's any mistake in my Summary.

*  
也许是春野樱从小做忍者在男人堆里混得久了，她似乎对身边的男人们就没设过防。

她穿得那条裙子短得不像话，开衩倒是很高，紧身的黑色打底裤包裹着修长纤细的腿。稍稍一动，裙底风光就显露无疑。

更别提当她在林中穿行时。

高速移动让她的裙子高高扬起，被布料紧紧包裹的紧翘臀部就完全地露了出来。旗木卡卡西作为一个健全的成年男性，看着年轻女孩白皙的大腿和漂亮臀部曲线，有些不知所措。说实话他并不是太理解为什么女孩子总喜欢穿这样的紧身裤。  
方便运动？宽松的长裤即可满足这个需求。  
防止走光？紧身的裤型包裹着躯体反而更……银发的男人赶忙甩了甩头。他是个老师，仅有的那点职业操守告诉他不应该让这种想法冒头。

小姑娘成长了，各方面来说都是。

他应该感到开心和欣慰，但他却越来越觉得不自在，他熟识的这个女孩在逐渐变为一个女人，他感觉自己的眼睛难以遏制地看向一些难以言表的部位。男人移开了视线，却又无法自制地继续看向不该看的地方。

什么嘛，对方明明还是个小女孩。  
他这样子可就要坐实了这些没皮没脸的学生给他起的“色情大叔”的外号。

可他无法避免地开始更多地关注她，这让他他看到了其他男人看她的眼神。那些目光追随着她就像向日葵追着太阳。

她就是太阳，时刻散发着光和热。

春野樱打小就生得漂亮。他知道，这个女孩总是能让人眼前一亮。

清浅的发色，绿色的圆眼睛，笑起来一派天真烂漫。他带着十二岁的她出去做任务，那些委托人看她可爱也总是对她特别关照。

他们看不出她也是个忍者，她也会忍术，她也用武器，她当然也会杀人。

但现在那些凝在她身上的视线完全变了。男人们的目光逡巡在她的脸上，徘徊在她的胸部、臀部，和露出来的大腿。

那些眼神带着不可说的目的，这让旗木卡卡西很不舒服，可偏偏春野樱在这方面又是那么迟钝。

他得看着她，旗木卡卡西这么想着，用身体挡住了几道不善的目光。

  
*  
春野樱越来越觉得自己的老师是年纪大了。

她十二岁时开始跟着这个不着调的男人一起四处闯祸。那时她也是穿着一条裙子，为了方便运动，开衩处设在她的髋部。

那时候旗木卡卡西从没说过什么，可这个男人现在就像个保护欲过度的老爸。

他对着春野樱的短裙皱眉，甚至旁敲侧击地告诉她是不是该换一条长一点的，不这么暴露的。春野樱立刻对他翻了个白眼，转头问旁边不明就里的漩涡鸣人：“鸣人，你觉得我的裙子怎么样？”

她金发的队友是个典型的傻小子，这个问题让他红了脸。他摸着后颈傻傻地笑：“我觉得很可爱啊，很适合小樱你穿。”

然后女孩对着面前的男人耸了耸肩，递给他一个饱含鄙夷的眼神，甩甩头发，转身就走，留下旗木卡卡西沉重地叹了口气。

一个青春期的女孩是不太可能听人劝的，老男人心里明白。毕竟他自己青春期的时候，也是过得一塌糊涂。

那时他撑着死鱼眼，摆着臭脸，顶着天才的名号一意孤行，他得到的教训比“走光”和“性骚扰”要惨烈得多。他丢了一只眼睛和两个队友，还有他的老师。

没有办法，旗木卡卡西只能闭了嘴跟在春野樱身边，在她裙边向上翻起的时候帮她把裙子默默整理好，在有人不怀好意地盯着她看的时候清一清嗓子。

*

时间过得飞快，战争开始又结束，宇智波佐助归乡又离开。

旗木卡卡西站在村口目送着黑发的青年外出旅行，而他另一个金发的学生也出村修行去了。他身边的少女倒还陪着他，和往常一样。看着宇智波佐助离开，小姑娘心里肯定不是滋味，他照着习惯把自己的手按在了她的头上，无声地安慰着她。

这时他才注意到，她又换了身衣服。

十九岁的年轻的身体被包裹在红色的布料下。这次她的裙子还是一样短，开衩还是一样高，她还是穿着一样的紧身黑色打底裤。不同的是，她的腰际被一条腰带紧紧束起，她身体的美好线条更加清晰动人。

旗木卡卡西突然想起她在战场上穿着的那身忍者联军的制服，把她捂得严严实实，确实也不适合她。

没款没型的制服抹去了这些年轻人的姓氏，把他们化为一把把同一制式的武器，每场战斗都极尽他们的所能，残忍又残酷。

他偏过头看向春野樱，这个十九岁、鲜活又美好的春野樱。她像某种饱满的果子，如果轻轻一咬，汁水就在口中四溢，舌尖上留下清甜的香味。

现在还没有人真正能把她摘下来，再咬下去。

旗木卡卡西感到自己心底有些不可告人的欲望在缓慢滋生，随之而来的是一种极度的恐惧。春野樱叫了他的名字几次，他才回了神。  
“卡卡西老师，”春野樱的眸子像是一汪泉水，很漂亮，但他现在很怕与这双碧色的眸子对视，“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
她说着就抓住了男人的手腕，把那只时常给予她温暖的手从头上拿了下来。  
旗木卡卡西不好意思地笑笑，摸了摸后颈，然后他犯了一个致命的错误，他第二次向春野樱撒了谎。

“可在我眼里，小樱永远都是个孩子。”粉头发的女孩听见他这么说。

*  
旗木卡卡西真的不明白自己的女学生到底为什么生气，他一边一瘸一拐地走向慰灵碑，一边困惑着。  
那天他话音刚落，就被春野樱狠踩了一脚，他痛得连眼泪都涌了出来。六代目火影很窝囊地抱着自己受伤的脚，倚在木叶大门上。他皱着眉看向罪魁祸首，却惊讶地发现女孩气得瞪圆了的眼睛里全是泪水。

她没再说一句话，只是转身跑开了，而且很没良心地没有给他治疗。

如果宇智波带土的在天之灵真如他所说那样一直在看着他的好队友，他现在肯定在嘲笑旗木卡卡西的狼狈相。  
六代目火影习惯性地站在慰灵碑前，低着头看着那些一笔一画刻在上面的名字。他说不清忍界大战后，他仍旧一次次地来到慰灵碑前到底是怀念带土还是给自己一个独处的时间。

他需要时间思考。

可惜，他脑海中问题的主角没给他太多机会。旗木卡卡西第二天一早就在办公室门口看到了春野樱的身影，女孩明显是在等他。

她最近忙得不可开交。  
医疗部的担子压在她单薄的肩上，更别提她把儿童心理治疗的任务也揽在了自己身上。她靠在火影办公室外的墙上，头一点一点地打着瞌睡，显然是累坏了。旗木卡卡西走过去，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“啊！”  
春野樱被吓得一激灵，她手里的文件夹散了一地。她看了看面前冲着她微笑的男人，十分勉强地提起精神打了个招呼，然后赶忙弯下腰去捡散落在地上的纸张。  
旗木卡卡西跟她一起蹲在地上捡着那些文件，他稍稍抬头，就能看到女孩透着粉红的膝盖。视线再往上，他看到随着她的动作，裙子的下摆正危险地向上滑去。今天她的裙子比往常都要短，她半跪在地上时整条大腿甚至都露在外面。

旗木卡卡西的视线在白皙的肌肤上停留了一下，他清了清嗓子。可春野樱无动于衷，仍旧专心地捡着她的文件。  
“樱，”男人隐讳地比了比她的裙子，“呃，你稍微注意一下。”  
女孩肉眼可见地红了脸，她起身站好，把那条短裙拉下来，盖住自己的大腿根。银发的男人全程把目光锁定在空无一物的地板上，他不能抬头，他也不敢抬头。  
他看到的东西已经足够多了，多到让自己心里那些只是萌芽的欲望茁壮成长为一棵难以忽略的参天大树。

“你……你自己看看吧。”春野樱结结巴巴，她连尊称都忘了用，把手里的文件往男人胸口一塞，飞速地消失在了走廊的转角。

“好歹把脚帮我治好啊，”旗木卡卡西抱着那堆文件无奈地看着空无一人的走廊，“这几个没有良心的学生，一点都不知道尊重老人家。”

*  
火影的工作实在是太忙了，忙到他几乎忘了他和春野樱之间的那些小插曲。他们两个似乎又回到了原来的节奏上，他是上级，是长辈，是老师，是值得信赖的朋友。除此之外，他不敢奢求更多。  
可他一直很困惑。  
他可爱的女学生和他一样忙得脚不沾地，偶尔几次见面也都是为了公事，可他发现，女孩在他身边却越来越拘谨。她在对上视线的时候会脸红，在无意间肢体触碰的时候会瑟缩，旗木卡卡西不是傻子，他知道这些意味着什么。  
他想知道这一切从何而起，他还想知道她与佐助又是何时结束，更重要的是，他不知道他们之间这些隐秘的感情会把他们两人带向何处。

*  
两人之间诡异的气氛一直持续到了漩涡鸣人有些突然的婚礼。  
年轻人之间的爱情轰轰烈烈，从确定关系到结婚也就用了三个月。身为旁观者的六代目火影却被这团爱火烧了个措手不及，沉浸在幸福里的主角们倒是浑然不知。  
旗木卡卡西万万没想到，出任火影以来，他没觉得其他的工作太累。但布置这场婚礼，他很可能要过劳死。  
他安排好了整场婚礼的流程，把漩涡鸣人不靠谱的那些设想否决，再确定好了场地和出席人员的名单，跑遍了五大国给金发小子遍天下的朋友们挨个发了邀请函。  
他看着自己的学生，明明昨天还是个不成熟又幼稚的小孩，现在却多了一个身份要成为一个丈夫，而未来他很可能还要做一名父亲，他心里就有种奇怪的割裂感。  
“伴郎和伴娘都确定好了么？”火影大人看着自己手里的清单，他无意识地玩着手里的原子笔，笔尖被他敲得嗒嗒响。  
“当然当然，已经拜托了佐井和小樱。不过小樱她那天医院要值班，所以在仪式正式开始前她才会到场，餐会啊之类的她不参加的。”漩涡鸣人说完，确信似的点点头，“不过佐助那家伙真是的，明明我要结婚了这么大的事，却还不回来。小樱等他一定等得也很辛苦。”  
旗木卡卡西没说话，却突然停下了手里的动作。房间里瞬间安静了下来，金发的青年眯着的眼睛张开了。  
“怎么了吗？卡卡西老师。”  
“啊，抱歉，没什么。”坐在办公桌后的男人捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“最近实在是太累了。”

*  
事实证明，一群二十岁左右的年轻人聚在一起就是一场灾难。漩涡鸣人和日向雏田的婚礼吵闹得不像话，旗木卡卡西已经预见了那个巨大的婚礼蛋糕会在仪式后变为恐怖的暗器，黏腻的奶油和浓郁的甜味会沾在他的正装上无论怎么洗也洗不掉。  
他站在伊鲁卡身边，两人一起看着这场新生代忍者们在阳光下的狂欢。草坪上的年轻男女们已经开始成双成对地站在一起，他清楚地看见奈良鹿丸牵起了砂忍那个女孩的手。  
“仪式快要开始了吧？”伊鲁卡问道。  
“啊，是啊。”银发的男人的眼神飘远，他在找着什么人。  
“时间过得真快。我印象里鸣人还是那个怎么也学不会分身术，哭鼻子的小孩。”伊鲁卡顺着他的目光，看向草坪上三三两两的青年们，“在找人吗？”  
旗木卡卡西点了点头，婚礼的时间快到了，可他还没看到春野樱的影子。  
“我过去看看。”他说完就向着人群跑去。

他在人堆里扒拉出傻笑着的漩涡鸣人，悄声问他：“樱呢？”  
漩涡鸣人显然已经是忘乎所以，光顾着幻想婚后的美好生活去了。他摇摇头表示不知道，然后用他一贯大大咧咧地音调对旗木卡卡西说：“小樱应该去换衣服了吧，你去后台看看吧老师。”

都要结婚了，还是一样地不靠谱啊，男人有些无奈地想。他转身看了看沉浸在爱情里的春野樱的那些朋友们，这个时候打扰他们似乎是有些不道德。  
他没办法，挤开凑在一起的人们，往后台的更衣室去了。

*  
春野樱正和伴娘服的拉链较着劲，更衣室的门突然被人打开了。  
她惊讶地转过头去，看到旗木卡卡西就站在那里，好久都没动。她刚想叫他的名字，男人说了句“抱歉”，转身就要离开。  
“老师！”她赶忙叫住他，“那个……麻烦你帮我拉一下拉链。”她一边说着，一边把光裸的后背转向他。  
被叫到名字的男人握着门把的手微微收紧，他没有抬起眼睛看向那片雪白得有些烫眼的皮肤。  
“这种事，还是交给井野比较好吧。”  
“叫她过来太麻烦了，而且井野她不是正忙着谈恋爱呢么？”女孩微微偏过头看着他，目光里的祈求沉甸甸的，让他不好拒绝。  
于是男人走了过去，轻轻地拽住裙子腰部的布料，他用另一只手拉起了拉链，还小心地拨开了她没能盘起的几缕碎发。  
他尽量不让自己的手指碰到女孩温热的肌肤，但几次不经意的触碰还是让站在他身前的春野樱混身颤抖。他帮她整了整连衣裙肩部的一丝褶皱，却突然听到她开了口。  
“鸣人要结婚了。”  
这是一句简单的陈述，旗木卡卡西听不出她的情绪，索性简单地“嗯”了一声全当是回答，便想收回手。  
可春野樱比他更快，她抓住了他的手掌，顺着这股力道转过了身，动作行云流水。  
这次她面对着他，又重复了一遍：“鸣人要结婚了。”她把他的手抓得很紧，但她的指尖却在颤抖。旗木卡卡西抬起了眼睛与她对视，这一次她没有躲开。  
“鸣人要结婚了，可你还把我当小孩子看吗？”她没叫他老师，也没叫他火影大人。  
他终于仔细地看了看她的脸，她难得地化了淡妆，细细的眼线和亮晶晶的唇彩，精致又漂亮。

旗木卡卡西深吸了一口气，他从来不擅长撒谎，他说出口的、仅有的几次谎言也全都和面前的女孩有关。而那些欺骗造成的后果，也并不怎么好。

“樱，我……”于是他选择坦诚相待，无论这有多让他难堪，“我没有把你当成孩子看待。”他沉默了一会，然后拉下了自己的面罩。

这不是春野樱第一次看到他的脸。她是个医生，而这个男人从来都不顾惜自己的性命，她诊治过他太多次，也太多次看到他苍白的、失去意识的面容。她想说点什么，诸如“老师你穿正装还戴面罩，真逊。”之类的话来活跃一下两人身边环绕着的沉重的气氛，但她张不开嘴。  
旗木卡卡西看着她，表情很难看。  
“樱，你的人生还很长，不要把时间浪费在我的身上。”他似乎想证明这一点，向前迈了一步缩短了两个人之间的距离，“对你来说，我太老了。”  
他确实离她很近，近到她能看清他眼角的细纹和他银色的睫毛。  
“你有一万种理由来拒绝我，”春野樱攥着他的手没有放开，“但你却用你的年纪来搪塞我。”  
“樱你也看到了，鸣人和雏田在一起会被大家祝福，”男人望向窗外那群仍在打闹的年轻人，他们每个人脸上都洋溢着笑容，“我们在一起，村里人会怎么议论你？”  
他说完用力地抽回了手，转身离开了。  
他的话其实还没说完。  
如果给他足够多的勇气，如果把漩涡鸣人跑到月亮上追女孩的勇气分给他一点，他就会拉着春野樱的手把话说清楚。  
他未竟的话里带着对未来的恐惧，带着对她的怜惜，以及他长久以来的自我厌恶。  
拒绝这个让他动心的姑娘已经足够痛苦了，他不需要再听她骂他懦夫。  
整个下午春野樱笑得都很勉强，但常年在佐井的浸淫下，她伪装的假笑很是成功。她在合影时故意和旗木卡卡西离得老远，她不知道该怎么面对他。好在其他人都忙着祝福这对经历了坎坷终成眷属的新人，没人注意到她的不对劲。  
她好不容易挨到仪式结束，躲开了明显喝大了的几个同期好友，躲回了自己的公寓里。

*  
旗木卡卡西那天过得也很糟糕，甚至可以说是十分悲惨。  
他无法专心，婚礼上的致辞错误百出，而后的餐会他耐着性子参加了，但身边人的交谈仿佛是白噪音，他听不见他们在说什么，他也并不关心。  
直到他看到了佐助的忍鹰。  
那只鸟脾气一向不好，旗木卡卡西并不是很喜欢它。它第一次带回佐助的消息时，对着当时还不是火影的男人又咬又啄，取下鹰背上的那张纸条差点要了他的命。  
忍鹰叫了几声，在会场上盘旋了几圈之后，利落地锁定了漩涡鸣人。它傲慢地降落在新郎的肩膀上，等着今天的绝对主角取下属于他的消息。  
“哦哦哦！时佐助那个混蛋的消息，亏得他还没忘了我。”金发的青年嗓门大得很，旗木卡卡西站在角落里也听得清清楚楚，“哇哦，还有一份是给小樱的，小樱知道了肯定很高兴。”

银发的男人收紧了拳头，他感到莫名的有些不快，但还没等他分辨出这情绪到底是什么，漩涡鸣人随手把一个卷轴丢了过来，他条件反射地接住了。  
“小樱的那份消息就拜托你了！卡卡西老师！”

*  
那个卷轴被他收在了火影办公室的抽屉里，一直也没给出去。  
春野樱在婚礼之后便一直躲着他，每周的例会她不再亲自参加而是指派了一个新人，文件也是托人转交，再加上她本来就不规律的值班时间，一来二去，两个人有几个月没见面。  
期间佐助的忍鹰又来了村里几次，他在与谁通信大家心知肚明。

村民们的八卦能力堪称S级，春野樱与宇智波佐助的几次通信让他们浮想联翩，甚至连孩子的名字都帮忙取好了。  
就在八卦传得沸沸扬扬的时候，故事的女主角终于出现在了旗木卡卡西的面前。  
曾经她对他很亲昵，即使他当了火影也一直叫他“老师”。但现在她走进门，脸上是一副公事公办的表情。  
“火影大人，”她在漩涡鸣人的婚礼之后，再没叫过他老师，“这是我出村的申请。”  
旗木卡卡西接过她手里薄薄的纸，没有打开。他抬起头，几个月来第一次好好看她。女孩完全不像是沉浸在恋爱里的样子，她脸色很苍白，眼睛下方是很重的青黑色，看起来更像是工作过度。  
“你已经决定好了吗？”他不动声色地把莫名的伤感藏好，如往常一样平静地出了声。  
“是的。”女孩看来还在生他的气，她从没像现在这样对他惜字如金。  
男人暗自叹了口气，他终于沉沉地开口：“那老师祝福你们。”  
他突然想起他抽屉里的卷轴，他一直以来也没有机会给她。他掏出了那个卷轴递给她，声音仍旧很平静：“希望你和佐助能好好相处，在外面保护好自己。”

办公室里的气氛突然尴尬了起来，这是春野樱第一次对上旗木卡卡西的视线，她盯着他看了一会，然后眯起了眼睛。  
“你信了他们说的八卦？”她俯下身子，手撑在办公桌上，领口因为重力而下垂，露出了她的锁骨，“劝你好好看看我的申请。”  
他听话地打开了她的申请书，上面明明白白地写着她请求前往其他几个忍村进行医疗资源的考察，为期两年。  
“旗木卡卡西，”春野樱的声音带着一丝愠怒，她直起身体，抱起了双臂，“我最讨厌你这一点。”她绕过了办公桌，站在他的身边。  
“不要替我做决定。之前佐助的事就是，你擅自就把负担全都压在自己身上，明明你、我、鸣人可以一起承担这一切的，可你却总想替我们作主。还有我们之间的事也好，也请你不要替我做决定。”  
她说完就拽住了男人的衣领，俯下身想把吻印在他覆着面罩的嘴唇上，但她犹豫了一下，亲吻了一下他的面颊。  
旗木卡卡西许久没有说话，他低下了头转而牵起了面前的女孩的手，轻轻地吻了上去。  
“好，”他的声音很低，但春野樱能够听清，“以后不会了。”

*  
两年的时间过得倒是很快，快到漩涡鸣人的儿子已经学会满地乱跑了，金发的青年从丈夫又升级做了父亲，村里许多年轻人也都结了婚。  
旗木卡卡西倒是什么都没变，每天勤恳工作，抽空跑出去打个盹或者看看他的那本不良小说。  
可这天六代目火影倒是反常地穿着他的火影袍，站在村口，他在等什么人回来。  
路的尽头出现了一个身影，她的短发如今留得很长，松松地绑了个马尾，随着她的步子发尾一摇一摆。她看到了站在村口的火影大人，怔了一下，然后加快了脚步向他跑了过去。  
旗木卡卡西稳稳地接住了她，就像他之前无数次做的那样，影帽旁的帷幔垂了下来挡住了两个人的脸。  
他飞快地拽下了自己的面罩，将唇印在了心心念念地姑娘的嘴上。

  
终


End file.
